1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer workstations in general and more particularly to such workstations that are ergonomically designed to provide adjustability accommodating a range of human dimensions from children to adults, and from females to males.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The science of ergonomics deals with the design of equipment and tools so as to make the equipment and tools easily used by the human user without undue fatigue. The ease of such use as well as the minimizing of strain and fatigue involves designing the tool and equipment to maintain proper orientation with the human user. As is readily apparent, the xe2x80x9chuman userxe2x80x9d is a extremely variable entity and different individuals have varying height, reach, angular movement, and differ in various other dimensions all of which must be considered in the proper design of the equipment that the user will use or interface. This variation of human users has been outlined in tables created by THE HUMAN FACTORS SOCIETY INC. In this report, various anthropometric data are provided which represents the U.S. civilian body dimension for ages 20 to 60 years as determined by J. T. McConville of Yellow Springs, Ohio in his Anthropology Research Project and by K. W. Kennedy in his USAF-AMRL-HEG paper presented in 1985. The later paper is based on military data excerpted from the McConville Research Project of 1978.
Turing specifically to computer workstations and their monitor and keyboard supports of the type used in classrooms and in offices, the application of ergonomic design consisted, for the most part, of an attempt to provide compatibility of the monitor support with an user of normal or average anthropometric values. Adjustability of the video display screens consisted usually of making the screen tiltable to provide a good orientation of the video screen to the face of the user. The dimensioning of the user""s height with respect to the monitor support retaining the screen, for the most part, consisted of a chair being vertically and rotationally adjustable. These adjustments, although providing a certain modicum of compatibility of the user to the workstation, left out certain other key factors dealing with the fatigue of the user such as proper angle angular orientation of the wrist with respect to the keyboard.
Another problem in user computer interfaces involved the poor or inadequate location of various status displays and actuators that may have to be user actuated in response to conditions viewed on the monitor screen by the user while inputting or monitoring computer data. Users today, have many items on their desks, or near their desks, and users in certain kinds of businesses, such as refineries or petrochemical plants may need to react as quickly as possible to certain adverse conditions during start-up and loading of setpoints and data into critically controlled systems. An alarm condition has to be quickly if not instantaneously acted upon. Prior art location of such actuators was usually somewhat removed from the video monitor and even when in relatively close proximity thereto, provided a poor viewing angle for the user preventing him from simultaneously viewing both the monitor and the actuator board.
Prior references which are different from the instant invention, but are incorporated herein by reference include Vom Hagen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,207, Russell U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,420, Clausen U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,814, Solomon U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,234, Eyre U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,799, Ditonto U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,587, and Charny U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,079. Eyre is directed to a computer workstation having a retractable keyboard, which is adjustable by means of pressurized gas cylinders. Solomon discloses a height adjustable overbed table having a gas spring with a gas cylinder for adjusting a table and caster wheels. Vom Hagen discloses an extensible support column for a table having a rod with a gas filled cylinder. Russell provides a height adjustable workstation with a slide out keyboard support and caster wheels. The means for adjusting the height are extendable supports. Clauses simply notes slide out keyboard trays. Ditonto discloses a workstation with manual height adjustable sections. Charny discloses a stand for a monitor and keyboard wherein the supports for the keyboard and monitor are adjustable manually. Also of note is Rutter, DE 393,382, which does not disclose pneumatic means to raise and lower the computer.
A computer workstation ergonomically designed to provide a plurality of supports integrally mountable on a support wherein the individual user monitor support provides a variable height keyboard support which can swivel or be extended horizontally or vertically, a monitor support that is adjustable vertically, horizontally and rotationally as well as being tiltable has been needed to provide a comfortable workstation adaptable to users in the range of 5% female to 95% male as defined in the anthropometric tables of THE HUMAN FACTORS SOCIETY INC. In addition, there is a need to have a workstation, which does not require lifting, or pressure to the back of the user. Accordingly, the present invention has been designed which enable pneumatic support of the weight, which is particularly usable, by handicapped employees or children who can not lift the weight of a typical monitor.
The prior art did not meet the needs of the computer industry for a true ergonomically designed computer workstation particularly for use by children who needed to be able to lift heavy computer monitors.
The present invention is directed to an adjustable computer workstation comprising: a monitor support, a keyboard support, a computer support, a slidable column for vertically positioning the monitor support and the keyboard support, and piston means with adjustment lever for vertically moving the keyboard support and the monitor support. In a preferred versions, the piston means includes a pneumatic piston having a shaft connected to the monitor support through mounting means at one end, to the keyboard support through mounting means at an upper portion of the shaft, and to the slidable column at the other end, with the shaft being vertically movable in response to the supply or venting of gas to the piston. In the most preferred versions, the slidable column is rectangular, but a square tube is also usable herein. The workstation is contemplated as being mounted on wheels, which may be locking, but it can be supported on non-moving legs. In an alternative embodiment, a backstop or security rail can be mounted on the monitor support, to prevent a monitor from falling over the edge if the workstation is positioned in a place, which is not against a wall. The invention also includes embodiments wherein the keyboard support is a moveable support further comprising means to extend, retract and swivel. Similarly, the monitor support can be a moveable support further comprising means to extend, retract and swivel. The direction of movement which can be provided by both the monitor support and the keyboard support can be horizontal, vertical and horizontal simultaneously, or movement in an arc-like manner of up to approximately 20 degrees with respect to the face of the monitor support. In an alternative embodiment, it is contemplated that a plurality of monitor supports or keyboard supports could be integral on the stand and interconnected to form a substantially semicircular configuration could be used on the same workstation.
Finally, it is contemplated that locking means for retaining a set orientation of the keyboard support(s) or monitor supports could be used. In addition, in a preferred embodiment, the piston means may pass through the computer support and be attachable to a base comprising cross braces and cross support members, upon which the wheels may alternatively be attached.
These and other aspects of the Applicant""s present invention will be more clearly understood from a review of the following description of the Applicant""s preferred embodiment when considered in conjunction with the appended drawings.